Brainwashed to Death
by Semoka
Summary: Ichigo gets brainwashed by Pai and Kisshu gets brainwashed by Ryou! Then there instructed to kill anyone on the enemy side. What happens when they kil eachother! Read and find out Goobies!{UP FOR ADOPTION}
1. Chapter 1

**Brainwashed to Death**

**~With Ichigo~**

Ichigo woke up in a dark room. She had no idea were she was or how she got there or even why she was there. She got up and searched around the room for a door or way out. 'Thank god I have cat genes.' She thought. She figured she wouldn't be able to see at all without them.

Ichigo turned around and she heard a loud bang. Some flew in through a door and slung Ichigo over his shoulder. She kicked who ever it was in their "private area" and when they dropped her ran out the still open door-like-thingy. Ichigo looked behind her to see the guy still following her and ran into what felt like a little kid. When she got up and looked down she saw Taruto.

"Taruto?" Ichigo asked.

"That hurt you Old Hag!" Taruto yelled.

"Im not an old hag you Runt!Wait, If your Taruto does that mean..." Her voice trailed off as she turned around to see Pai standing right there. He picked her up again under his arm and took her to a room that had a big machine attached to a helmet on it. Pai put Ichigo on the chair connected to the helmet and pressed a button that restrained her and another to make the helmet lower onto her head.

"Mew Ichigo, this is a brainwashing device that will make you be on our side. There is no use fighting it. Begin." Pai said in his monotone voice. Ichigo felt herself slowly losing all senses. It felt like she was asleep with her eyes open. She willed herself to close her eyes and fall asleep. She had a feeling she didn't want to be awake for this.

**~With Kisshu~ **

Kisshu woke up with Ryou putting a thing on his head so his face was in Kisshu's so he did what any reasonable thing would do...screamed at the top of his lungs. Ryou jerked away and looked at Kisshu. Once he realized Kisshu was awake he just went back to strapping things to him. Kisshu tried to push him away but his arms were strapped to the table. He was utterly screwed.

"This is a brainwashing machine. You'll fight for us and kill your friends. Then Ichigo will be mine! I don't understand why she loves you anyway."Ryou said.

"She will never be yours! I will die if I have to to make sure of it!" Kisshu growled back.

"What have you got that I haven't got? I mean look at me!" Ryou exclaimed pointing all over his body. Kisshu just gave a snort in response. Ryou walked over to the control panel and flipped a big red lever. It took him about 5 minutes to get it all the way down(so much for show)and the brainwashing began. Kisshu went through about the same feeling as Ichigo and eventually fell asleep.

**So that was the first chapter! I will write more soon won't take forever like my others :'( IM SORRY! And for those Kidnaped by Aliens and K.D.L.T.K fans C4tty is writing I'm sure and Ill try! I'm having writers block!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Ichigo will be OOC this chapter because of the brainwashing and this chapter will be fully on Ichigo and Pai on the ship)**

**~The Next Day~**

" Ichigo are you ready to be turned into a cyniclon ?" Pai asked. He wanted to be sure she was ready before he did it other wise she would probably hate him causing Kisshu to hate him._ 'Speaking of Kisshu...we're is he?'_ Pai thought.

He concentrated and saw him in the basement of Cafe Mew Mew with 'Blond Butter Boy' as Kisshu called him. "_That is not good! I launch an attack after I turn Ichigo cyniclon-'_

"Pai? Pai? Pai!" Ichigo yelled snapping him out of his thoughts.

"What is it?" Pai asked.

"I said I'm ready as long as I can give those Mews a taste of my mind. I can't believe those assholes killed my parents! If it helps I'm ready to kill anyone who stands in our way. Especially those stupid mews. They can just kiss my ass." Ichigo said. It still shocked Pai she turned into this rebel.

"Ok first transform into a mew." Pai said

" I almost forgot that they betrayed me. That I was once one of them... Well anyw-" Ichigo suddenly stopped talking mid word.

"What is it Ichigo can you transform?" Pai asked

"Ya it just feels like different words are coming to my heart...REBEL MEW DEVIL METAMORPHOSIS!" She yelled and a blood red light surrounded her. When it dissipated she had on blood red boots that went up to her knees with black lacing. She also had on a slightly lighter red skin tight dress the stopped mid thigh and that had a bikini like top part with leather black straps connecting it to the skirt. Instead of a pink ribbon and golden bell on her tail she has and red ribbon with a black bell.

Pai stood there astonished. "Well you look...different." He said shock in his voice. Ichigo just looked at her outfit and said "THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT PINK THING!" basically breaking Pai's eardrums. "I think this is good for now. Attack first, cyniclon later."

"Than lets go to Okitoro Park to launch this bird chimera" He said pulling a bird cage out of thin air. The bird inside wasn't moving...it was dead.

"Jeezs, Pai can you take care of anything? It's dead!" Ichigo teased a very Kisshu like smirk on her face.

"Or we can use a pigeon" Pai said sighing.

"Ya, how bout we do that." Ichigo said giggling.


	3. Sorry

**I have lost all inspiration for my TMM stories...simple as that! I have almost completely left the Tokyo Mew Mew fandom except for reading fanfiction! I have been sucked in by the PJO fandom with on arm in here. I am posting this notice on all my TMM stories as well as a different story all together. ALL MY TMM STORIES ARE UP FOR ADOPTION! If anyone wants to continue any of my TMM stories just ask and I will give. More than one person can adopt the same story but no more than three! I am really sorry to those who have been waiting for an update and are met with this I'm sorry I am really sorry! ? ﾟﾘﾣ****?**


End file.
